Kynwric Larind
Physical Description Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6'0 Weight: 223 Age: 32 Place of Origin: Amadicia Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 20 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Broad Sword Secondary Weapon: Battle Axe Tertiary Weapon: Long Bow History Born in Amadacia near the border of Altara, Kynwric is the son of Corlin and Etsanna Larind. His father was a Senior Scout in the Amadician Army who had fought in the Aiel Wars. Following the war, he retired from the Army, married Estanna and settled down, so to speak. Instead of tracking the foes of his King across foreign lands he began to track down rustlers, brigands and outlaws for the local constabulary, including the Whitecloaks. Kynwric grew up with a fairly normal childhood. Nothing greatly out of the ordinary happened to him until he was 11. Just after his 11th name day, Kynwric fell off of a log while swimming at the local pond. By the time he was dragged from the water he was just barely breathing and had a large gash across the back of his head. As his friends pulled him from the water, a man and woman came through the brush line and looked surprised to see someone there. Once the woman realised that a child was injured, and following some words with the man, she got down from her horse and approached them, asking if she could help. The other children there told her that someone had gone for his father but it would be some time before they got back. Each child there was told to go and fetch a certain item, be it water or food or a towel. When they returned the bleeding had stopped, and Kynwric had awoken. A few minutes later Corlin and Estanna arrived and expressed their appreciation to the woman. Both of the travelers were invited to stay for the evening meal and also to stay the night if they so wished. They accepted after a short discussion, introducing themselves as Anna and Bannin. After supper, while Estanna was cleaning dishes and Bannin had gone to check the horses, Corlin told Anna that her secret was safe with him, and that he would remember the kindness of the Tower should he need to be called upon. He had noticed the agelessness of her features and put two and two together. Being an honorable man, he was not about to turn in the woman who had saved his son's life. After a long discussion of things going on in Amadicia, Anna and Bannin went to bed. Corlin sat up for a short while and then he went too headed off to bed. When Estella awoke the next morning she found a folded piece of parchment on the table. Opening it, she found a note stating that there would be a place for Kynwric at the Tower should he decide to accept it, it wasn't signed. Corlin took the note and put it away. Nothing else was said of their visitors and not too long afterwards, Kynwric's mother caught a fever and died. This naturally devastated both Corlin and Kynwric. Corlin began taking more work on and soon Kynwric joined him, learning his father's trade. He was taught to track and trap, how to set an ambush, how to shoot the bow and how to use a sword. He was taught to empty himself of feeling, to create a nothingness and to allow his skill and instinct to take over. While good with a bow, he proved to be particularly adept with the sword and, with his early growth, was soon a match for his father. By the time he was 17 he was working independently of his father on some occasions. During one of the times he was at home while his father was out, he heard a galloping coming up the path. Rushing from the barn out to the front of his house he found his father slumped over his horse. When Kynwric got him pulled down, he found a long gash across Corlin's stomach. Carrying him into the house and tending to him, Corlin reminded Kynwric of Anna and Bannin. His last wish was for Kynwric to leave Amadicia and go to the Tower to repay his debt to the Aes Sedai. After giving those directions, Corlin died. Kynwric buried his father next to his mother and, following the sale of the livestock and property, he packed his belongings and began the journey to Tar Valon. Once in Tar Valon, he approached the White Tower on one of its petition days. He presented himself and the letter to the Aes Sedai who met him. Following several interviews and verifications, Kynwric was taken into training to become a Warder. He has never learned the name of the Aes Sedai who saved him. Category:WS 20 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios